


How Legolas got his Bunny

by shinyadoll



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyadoll/pseuds/shinyadoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a simple story of how Legolas got his first bunny.  It's cute, its fluffy, and more fluffy.</p>
<p>Don't read if you can't stand cuteness...seriously, I think I gave myself a cavity writing this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Legolas got his Bunny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lomelindi (PirateColey)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateColey/gifts).



> This is a total work of fiction, I decided I needed to write more FLUFF! Because Legolas Fluff is to be adored. :D
> 
> I guess I'm doing a series because this is the second one I've written! Weird, I used to be the queen of angst.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy and comments appreiated as are Kudos

Thranduil walked slowly around the shops of Lake Town with his son's hand gripped firmly in his. He didn't usually go out into the towns of men, but his son, his beloved Greenleaf, needed to learn of mankind, and to trust them as much as an elf could.

It distressed Thranduil no end, that someone could easily steal his son, and it would be hard to get to him. Even with guards around him, it would just take one moment for his son to disappear, and he couldn't allow that.

Legolas, for being the age of four, was full of wonder, these humans were so big! And they had hair on their faces; he looked around, watching and staring. He heard his father, admonish him for staring but he simply couldn't help it. They were so different.

Thranduil couldn't stop smiling, his son was enjoying himself, he didn't have the distrust of humans yet, perhaps he never would. How we wished he could protect his son from all harm, at all times.

A soft gasp brought him out of his musings, "ADA!! LOOK!"  
Thranduil looked down and then to where his son was pointing. A butcher was selling his wares, he had full cages around him with live animals, and he had one small bunny in his hands, calling for others to look.

"Ada, please?" Legolas pulled at his father's hand, "It's so pretty."

"I'm sorry little Greenleaf, but we can't go there, he wouldn't want us too."

"But Ada...it doesn't want to be with him, it wants to be with me!"

Of course, Thranduil thought, of course the bunny wants to be with you, who wouldn't? But he tried again to refuse his son.

"Greenleaf, someone else will want that bunny; surely we have enough at home..."

"But Ada...its scared..." Soft blue eyes stared up at him, "It doesn't want to be there."

"Are you so sure of that little one?"

A nod is all Thranduil gets, and he sighs, he knows what's going to happen, he knows the Bunny is meat, as it should be; it isn't one of the typical rabbits that live in the woods. It wouldn't survive.

"Ada?"

"Are you sure little Greenleaf, that the bunny is scared?"

A rapid nod is all he gets, and a pull towards the merchant. "He's scared, and it smells funny over there. Like when I hurt myself..."

That was all that Thranduil needed, he scooped his son up and hurried over to the merchant, quickly buying the bunny. He didn't let the merchant say a word, and probably over paid, but it was worth it when he, completely surrounded by guards and outside of town, handed the bunny to his son.

Just to see the look in his son's eyes as he calmly held the bunny, and whispered small words that couldn't be understood.

Thranduil was about to ask about manner, when Legolas looked up at him, and gave him a smile. "Thank you Ada...she's the best bunny ever."  
She? It was a girl bunny? Thranduil shook his head; there would be a cage for the bunny quite soon.

"And what will you name her little Greenleaf?  
It took Legolas a moment to think, and then it came to him, with a smile that flashed like the sun, he named his bunny. 

"Haldir."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, but if you read my first story, you will now be able to figure out that Haldir is the one I love to pick on.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
